Sleepless Nights
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Dino percebe que Hibari está com problemas para dormir. Entretanto, ele nunca imaginou que a causa daquela insônia fosse justamente ele.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;  
- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A fanfic é continuação de "Vendetta".  
- Ela se passa 10 anos no futuro.

* * *

**Sleepless Nights**

_Durante anos eu ouvi que era uma pessoa gentil._

_O elogio soava aos meus ouvidos desde que posso me lembrar, e sempre era acompanhado por um sorriso. Quando criança, não fazia ideia do que aquilo poderia dizer. Minha mãe, em uma manhã de primavera, explicou-me o que significava tal coisa. Desde então o elogio passou a ser recebido com consciência. _

_Eu nunca fiz nada em excesso e que merecesse aquela palavra. Eu cresci ouvindo que um sorriso era sempre mais fácil do que uma cara fechada. Que uma palavra gentil se sobrepunha a uma crítica e que, quando você abria seu coração e permitia que as pessoas entrassem, a vida se tornaria muito mais feliz e colorida. Minha mãe estava certa. Entretanto, ela não viveu o suficiente para explicar que, embora sua vida se torne realmente mais feliz quando você permite que alguém faça parte dela, existe a grande chance de você se acostumar à felicidade. _

_Ela nunca me disse o que fazer quando o que você quer é mais e mais felicidade..._

Dino suspirou novamente.

Os olhos cor de mel estavam baixos, na direção da mesa de madeira clara, mas sem realmente enxergar os relatórios ou o porta-lápis. Ele conseguia distinguir a voz que entrava por seus ouvidos. _Romário,_ pensou o louro quando a palavra "reunião" fez algo em seu cérebro pensar em horas enfadonhas e comida ruim. Entretanto, foi somente quando o Braço Direito se aproximou, e sua sombra se projetou sobre o italiano, que o Chefe dos Cavallone saiu do estado letárgico. Os olhos cor de mel piscaram e Dino esboçou um meio sorriso, como se pedisse desculpas.

"Marque a reunião para a segunda semana do ano. Eu não farei nada profissional nos próximos dias."

"Pretende manter os mesmos planos ou devo tomar providências para retornarmos ao Japão?" Romário não parecia aborrecido. Na verdade, o senhor apenas ajeitou os óculos.

"Sim. Passaremos as festas de fim de ano por aqui." O louro coçou a nuca. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, por hora é somente isso, Chefe." O Braço Direito fechou a agenda em suas mãos. "Rafaelle desejou um ótimo Natal e disse que retornaria para o Ano Novo, mas eu disse que ele deveria passar com o pai e os avós, ou permanecer em Namimori."

"Sábia decisão, Romário." O italiano sorriu. Rafaelle havia se tornado um jovem extremamente dedicado naqueles últimos dez anos. _Ele cresceu. Ele não parece em nada com aquela criança assustada. Ele agora tem confiança, fala com segurança e toma suas próprias decisões_. "Diga que o libero para o Ano Novo. Ele está em Namimori, não? Se ele tem planos de retornar somente para o trabalho, então diga que fique no Japão. Eu jamais me perdoaria por separá-lo do amante."

"Está tudo bem, Chefe?" Romário aproximou-se da mesa, pousando levemente a mão sobre a superfície de madeira clara. "Há alguns dias você está mais desatento do que o costume."

Dino passou instintivamente a mão em sua nuca, como era seu hábito quando não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Naquele momento seus olhos se abaixaram e o louro esboçou um meio sorriso parcialmente envergonhado. Ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para não transmitir suas inseguranças, mas aparentemente nunca seria possível enganar seu Braço Direito. _Ele está preocupado, _o italiano ergueu os olhos, recebendo o mesmo olhar sério por parte de Romário. Entretanto, havia também tranquilidade. Uma calmaria que seu Braço Direito sempre possuía.

Era simplesmente impossível mentir ou omitir qualquer coisa para Romário.

"Eu estou apenas um pouco preocupado com Kyouya." O Chefe dos Cavallone desfez o sorriso.

"Tem certeza de que não prefere passar as festas de fim de ano no Japão? Hibari pode estar saudoso de sua terra natal." Romário ponderou.

"Não, eu mesmo já perguntei várias vezes se ele não gostaria de voltar, mas Kyouya disse que não quer deixar a Itália. Não é nada sério, e desculpe a falta de atenção. Prometo que repassarei minha agenda e qualquer dúvida eu entrarei em contato."

O Braço Direito ajeitou os óculos e meneou a cabeça. Romário ainda disse duas ou três coisas relacionadas ao trabalho, até deixar o escritório. A porta foi fechada e o louro suspirou. Seus ombros estavam rígidos e tensos, e seus olhos cansados. O italiano girou a cadeira, encarando a larga janela que ficava atrás de sua mesa. Daquele ângulo ele podia ver o jardim, as árvores e alguns subordinados que andavam pela propriedade. A paisagem estava cinza, como era de se esperar de uma tarde italiana no mês de dezembro. O céu nublado, a neve cobrindo praticamente tudo e uma agradável e fria brisa.

O Chefe dos Cavallone suspirou novamente e apertou seus braços. A lareira do escritório estava acesa, então ele estaria bem aquecido desde que permanecesse no cômodo. Porém, Dino sabia que teria de deixar seu escritório e o prospecto de encarar os corredores gelados não lhe agradava. _Ele estará no quarto. Eu me aquecerei novamente quando encontrar Kyouya._

O louro levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, dando a volta na mesa e decidido a deixar o escritório. Seu pé esquerdo tropeçou na ponta do tapete, mas ele não chegou a cair, utilizando uma das poltronas como apoio. A porta de madeira escura foi aberta, e o italiano encolheu-se no mesmo instante. A caminhada até a escadaria seria curta, mas o hall estava mais gelado do que ele esperava. Os subordinados que faziam a ronda dentro da mansão o cumprimentaram ao vê-lo passar, e todos, sem exceção perguntaram se ele não estava com frio. O Chefe dos Cavallone apenas sorriu e agradeceu a preocupação, apontando para cima e mostrando que seu destino era o segundo andar. A escadaria que levava à outra parte da casa foi transposta com certa pressa e Dino não teve nem tempo de admirar o tapete vermelho que forrava os degraus, e que fora decorado com pequeninos bonecos de neve.

O quarto estava quente, exatamente como ele imaginava.

As grossas cortinas vinho haviam sido abaixadas, e o cômodo estaria totalmente escuro se não fosse a sagaz lareira acessa do outro lado do quarto. A madeira queimava forte, iluminando aquela área, mas apenas esboçando um pouco de luz do lado da cama. O louro entrou devagar, fechando a porta com uma excessiva gentileza e retirando os sapatos com os próprios pés. Em determinado momento seu equilíbrio pareceu querer lhe pregar peças, mas ele fez o possível para não fazer nada que pudesse chamar a atenção do outro presente naquele cômodo. Os passos do italiano foram lentos e delicados, e, quando finalmente chegou à cama, o Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguiu omitir um meio sorriso.

Hibari estava deitado no meio, a cabeça apoiada em um dos travesseiros e o livro aberto ao seu lado. Aquela cena encheu os olhos de Dino com amor, mas uma parte de seu coração não sorriu. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e o louro arrastou-se para a cama, pousando o livro sobre a cômoda e deitando-se ao lado de seu amante. A manta que estava aos pés foi puxada, cobrindo a ambos. O Guardião da Nuvem mexeu-se, mas não fez menção de acordar. O italiano levou a mão esquerda até o rosto do moreno, tocando a pele e sentindo-a levemente aquecida. _Ele estava dormindo descoberto, mas o calor da lareira o manteve quente. Kyouya precisa ser mais cuidadoso ou pegará um resfriado. _O Chefe dos Cavallone tocou com um pouco mais de afinco a bochecha do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, pensando em uma maneira de resolver sua incômoda situação. _Eu não sei se consigo simplesmente jogar o assunto como se fosse algo tolo. Kyouya talvez não perceba que vem fazendo isso, e eu não quero constrangê-lo... _Dino sentiu o peito apertado, imaginando se haveria outra forma de resolver aquele impasse.

A primeira vez que o louro percebeu que havia algo errado aconteceu há pouco mais de três semanas. Seu sono era pesado, então eram raras as noites em que o italiano acordava. Geralmente suas noites eram longas e ele só despertava na manhã seguinte. Entretanto, naquela em especial, há três semanas, o Chefe dos Cavallone simplesmente acordou no meio da noite. Seus olhos não se abriram totalmente, mas seus sentidos estavam alertas. Ele notou algo diferente, porém, quando abriu os olhos, a única coisa que viu foi Hibari sobre ele. Seus lábios murmuraram um baixo _"Está tudo bem, Kyouya?"_ cuja resposta foi um menear positivo com a cabeça. Dino lembrava-se de ter sorrido e abraçado seu amante, recebendo um sorriso aliviado como resposta, e então voltou a dormir no segundo seguinte. Aquela noite não teria sido relevante se a mesma coisa não tivesse acontecido no dia seguinte. O louro despertou novamente, mas desta vez ele viu não somente o Guardião da Nuvem ao seu lado, mas a mão delgada e pálida sobre seu rosto. Pela segunda vez o italiano questionou se tudo estava bem, recebendo, como esperado, a mesma resposta. Todavia, naquele momento o Chefe dos Cavallone soube que havia algo errado. Seu coração tornou-se apertado e as palavras do moreno não condiziam com o estranho e triste brilho que emanava de seu olhar.

Dino não dormiu na terceira noite. Ele havia voltado tarde de uma reunião, tomado um rápido banho e se arrastado até a cama. Sua rotina para aquelas situações era a mesma: ele deitou-se, depositou um gentil beijo no alto da cabeça do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, desejou um baixo boa noite e o abraçou. Seus olhos se fecharam, mas o louro não dormiu. Por quanto tempo ele passou deitado, apenas fingindo, seria difícil dizer. Entretanto, o italiano notou quando em determinado momento Hibari despertou de seu sono de maneira agitada. O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se na cama, inclinou-se sobre ele e voltou a dormir logo em seguida. O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu os olhos após alguns minutos, encarando o teto e tentando imaginar o que é que seu amante estava fazendo. O que tudo aquilo poderia significar?

Foi preciso mais uma semana de dúvidas e inseguranças até Dino finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo. O trabalho o consumiu naqueles dias e, infelizmente, todas as vezes que deitou em sua cama o louro simplesmente dormiu pesado, rendendo-se ao descanso que seu corpo tanto necessitava. Porém, em determinada noite o italiano despertou. Seus olhos cor de mel se abriram no exato momento em que o moreno estava sobre ele. A mesma mão pálida e delgada tocava seu rosto, mas naquele instante tudo fez sentido. A maneira sobressaltada que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar despertava, a estranha mão em sua face, o olhar triste naqueles belos olhos... O Chefe dos Cavallone fingiu não entender, fazendo a mesma pergunta vazia das outras noites e recebendo a resposta que ele esperava. Entretanto, não havia mais mistério e Dino não voltou a dormir após aquela realização. Seria impossível simplesmente fechar os olhos e ignorar o que ele acabara de descobrir. Pois, durante todas aquelas noites, _ou eu queria acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo recentemente e não que Kyouya vinha agindo daquela forma há algum tempo, _o que fazia Hibari perder o sono era o próprio louro. Após acordar de sobressalto, o Guardião da Nuvem se inclinava sobre o italiano e sua mão tocava o peito do homem ao seu lado. Ela sentia as batidas do coração e depois subia até o rosto, mais especificamente até a altura do nariz. _Ele estava sentindo minha respiração. Durante todas essas noites Kyouya queria apenas alguma garantia de que eu estava realmente vivo._

O Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos e suspirou. Há três semanas ele vinha vivendo aquilo e não sabia como trazer o assunto à superfície. Ver o moreno dormindo em sua cama era reconfortante. Ele adorava admirar seu amante, a maneira como aquela pessoa parecia inofensiva e tranquila. Os longos cílios negros, a respiração calma e ritmada... Porém, se o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar dormia àquela hora da tarde significava que ele estava tendo problemas durante a noite e isso preocupava Dino. Hibari mexeu-se um pouco na cama, afundo o rosto no peito do louro. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e o italiano apertou um pouco mais os braços ao redor daquele corpo que aparentava ser tão frágil. _Ele ainda tem medo de me perder. Kyouya acha que um dia irá acordar e eu terei desaparecido._ O italiano engoliu seco. _Eu retornei há pouco mais de um ano, mas ainda não é suficiente. A ferida no coração de Kyouya é muito mais profunda do que eu imaginava, e infelizmente eu não tenho ideia do que fazer._ O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Ele não tinha sono ou se sentia cansado, mas também não tinha certeza de que conseguiria pensar em alguma coisa útil e que pudesse ajudar sua atual situação. O que o louro sim sabia era que precisaria fazer alguma coisa ou aquela situação acabaria corroendo Hibari a um ponto em que não haveria volta. _Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais..._

**x**

Dino nunca foi uma pessoa livre de más escolhas.

Em sua vida ele poderia contabilizar as várias vezes em que optou pelo ruim ao invés do bom, por A e não B. Toda escolha leva a uma consequência, e o italiano conhecia muito bem o peso que aquela lei universal possuía. Da escolha errada de uma calça à aceitação de que não era bom o bastante para seu amante, o Chefe dos Cavallone possuía uma vasta lista de erros. Todavia, era somente na hora da consequência que Dino sentia que havia tomado uma má decisão. Ele vivia todas as etapas da escolha para então perceber que poderia ter tomado outro caminho. Não havia o que fazer. Não havia como voltar. Não havia como pegar uma borracha e apagar o passado. Bem, isso era o padrão. Entretanto, como classificar uma escolha que já nasce errada? Como se livrar da exceção à regra de más escolhas?

O que fazer quando, desde o começo, você sabe que tomou a decisão errada?

Squalo ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e entreabriu os lábios.

Não seria difícil entender o que aquela expressão significava, mas o louro optou pela mais pura e inocente ignorância. Seu amigo de infância segurou o embrulho, encarando a garrafa em suas mãos e soltando um assovio baixo. Seus lábios se retorceram em um sorriso de canto um pouco brincalhão e que o fez parecer novamente aquele jovenzinho de 10 anos que costumava correr com o italiano na época de colégio.

"Você realmente sabe como conseguir coisas boas, Haneuma." O Vice-Líder da Varia guardou a garrafa dentro da sacola. "Fez com que meu presente parecesse insignificante."

"Nenhum presente é insignificante. Eu gostei do que recebi." O Chefe dos Cavallone encarou a pequena caixinha ao lado de seu cotovelo direito. O relógio suíço repousava dentro de um embrulho negro.

"Bem, obrigado pelo vinho." Squalo pareceu um pouco desconcertado. Aquele era um ritual que os dois compartilhavam e que se iniciou há cerca de dez anos, quando o assunto com a Família Moretti foi finalmente resolvido. Depois daquele incidente, a antiga amizade entre os dois retornara com mais força, e presentear um ao outro na época de Natal tornara-se algo constante. Dino, em particular, adorava aqueles momentos. Ele não revia seu amigo de infância com a frequência que gostaria, mas os dois sempre achavam tempo para se encontrar quando a data se aproximava. "Eu soube que você passará o Natal por aqui."

"Sim. Este ano ficarei na Itália." O louro deu um gole em sua taça de vinho. Eles haviam terminado o almoço e esperavam a sobremesa. Bem, _ele_ esperava, já que o Vice-Líder não comia sobremesas.

Squalo moveu o rosto para cima e a maneira como sua sobrancelha voltou a se erguer mostrava que ele tinha alguma coisa a dizer. O italiano abriu um meio sorriso, sabendo que precisaria ser mais rápido se não quisesse ouvir algum absurdo saído daqueles lábios. A amizade entre eles havia retornado, mas com ela toda uma bagagem de momentos compartilhados. Seu amigo o conhecia bem demais, ou o próprio Chefe dos Cavallone era transparente o bastante para deixar que seus sentimentos e emoções ficassem na superfície. Quando telefonou para o Vice-Líder, naquela manhã, Dino sabia que havia sido uma decisão ruim. Sua mente estava ocupada e preocupada demais com Hibari, e, no fundo, ele sabia que Squalo acabaria pescando isso de imediato. _Ou talvez eu tenha escolhido justamente hoje porque queria que ele perguntasse. Talvez eu precise de ajuda..._

"Só estou um pouco preocupado com Kyouya." O louro respondeu assim que sentiu que seu amigo diria alguma coisa. "Nada sério, não se preocupe."

"Eu não estou preocupado." O homem de longos cabelos prateados se serviu de um pouco mais de vinho.

"Você passará o Natal na mansão?" O italiano abriu um largo sorriso e agradeceu o atendente que lhe trouxe sua taça de pavê. Quando o rapaz se afastou, ele continuou. "Eu imagino que estará mais frio do que aqui. Você tem lido os jornais? Eu soube que a temperatura cairá ainda mais, então acho que ficarei ilhado em minha casa porque as estradas estarão congeladas."

O Vice-Líder lançou um olhar de puro escárnio para a sobremesa de sua companhia, dando um generoso gole em sua taça de vinho. O Chefe dos Cavallone ignorou o olhar, acostumado àquele tratamento. Entretanto, o pavê não desceu como ele gostaria. O sabor estava excelente, porém, _ele_ não estava bem. Até mesmo a mais deliciosa das sobremesas não teria sido aprovada por seu estômago.

"Kyouya acorda no meio da noite, assustado e com medo. Ele checa se meu coração está batendo e se estou respirando. No começo isso acontecia uma vez durante a noite, mas ultimamente ele tem acordado repentinamente a ponto de não conseguir dormir direito." A voz de Dino saiu baixa e séria. Seus olhos estiverem em sua taça de pavê o tempo todo. "Em decorrência disso ele passa o dia sonolento, e eu o encontro deitado ou recostado em alguma poltrona, cochilando e visivelmente cansado. Eu sei que deveria simplesmente perguntar o que está acontecendo, porém, eu não quero que ele saiba que eu _sei_. Kyouya é orgulhoso demais e provavelmente não faria mais isso, mas passaria a noite acordado e me observando." O louro esboçou um triste sorriso. "As coisas deveriam estar bem, não? Nós mudamos o passado, o futuro, e tudo voltou ao normal... ou deveria ter voltado."

O italiano deu mais uma colherada em seu pavê, impossibilitado de erguer os olhos e encarar sua companhia de imediato. Aquelas palavras haviam deixado sua boca, entretanto, saíram diretamente de seu coração. Por mais de três semanas ele carregou tudo aquilo, sem saber o que fazer e sem saber como proceder. O Chefe dos Cavallone confiava em Romário. Ele sabia que poderia ter dito tudo isso para seu Braço Direito, mas não conseguiu. Todas às vezes que pensou em compartilhar e pedir conselhos sobre o assunto o louro recuou. Uma parte dele ainda queria manter a "máscara de Chefe". Era seu papel ser o lado forte daquela Família. Era seu dever proteger aqueles homens. Quando os olhos cor de mel finalmente se ergueram, Dino mentiria se dissesse que não ficou surpreso com o que via.

Não havia sarcasmo ou desdém. Squalo não ria ou sorria. Seus olhos não esboçavam sadismo ou pura e cruel ironia. O homem de longos cabelos prateados mantinha a mesma expressão, a taça ainda em seus dedos, no meio do caminho até seus lábios. Porém, havia uma genuína curiosidade naquele olhar e talvez uma pitada de compaixão... ou pelo menos foi o que o louro sentiu ao ser encarado diretamente por seu velho amigo de infância.

"Desculpe, eu estou estragando nosso almoço, esqueça." O italiano corou. Ele se sentia bobo, como se ainda tivesse 10 anos de idade.

"Você é um covarde... e um tolo, claro." O homem de cabelos prateados pousou a taça sobre a mesa. "Você sabe que terá de falar com o Guardião dos Vongola, mas está empurrando a situação com a barriga, esperando que ela se resolva por si só. Entretanto, deixe-me dizer uma coisa sobre esse tipo de atitude, meu velho amigo..." O Vice-Líder inclinou-se um pouco à frente e o Chefe dos Cavallone endireitou-se em sua própria cadeira. "Nada vai mudar. Aquele homem vai mergulhar em um nível enlouquecedor de paranóia, a ponto de desconfiar até mesmo de seus subordinados. Se você não fizer algo hoje, enquanto a situação ainda está sob controle, não existirá bazuca que faça com que o tempo retorne. Há quanto tempo você está com aquele arrogante? Quinze anos? Vinte anos? _Dezoito anos_, pensou Dino. Ele mal conseguia piscar. "Pare de ser somente útil quando o assunto são os Cavallone. A Família permanecerá. Outro Chefe ocupará o seu lugar, mas a sua vida não pode ser vivida por outra pessoa." Squalo consultou o relógio e o sádico sorriso finalmente apareceu. "Seus cinco minutos terminaram. Não vou mais ouvir às suas lamentações ridículas."

O louro abaixou os olhos e riu. O riso saiu natural e sincero, e ele levou a mão esquerda à frente de seus lábios, tentando controlar o volume. Em menos de cinco minutos ele havia ouvido exatamente o que precisava ouvir, embora nada daquilo tenha sido novidade. _Eu sabia o que deveria fazer, mas foi diferente ao ouvir de Squalo_. O italiano ergueu o rosto, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas. O homem de cabelos prateados se serviu de mais vinho, apontando com sono para a taça ainda cheia de sua companhia. O Chefe dos Cavallone retornou ao seu pavê, mas dessa vez a sobremesa desceu deliciosa por sua garganta.

**x**

Hibari estava sentado em uma das poltronas quando Dino entrou em seu quarto.

O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos, mas retornou à leitura do livro que estava em suas mãos como se nada tivesse acontecido. O louro entrou e cruzou o quarto, indo até sua mesa, abrindo uma das gavetas, pegando um envelope e refazendo o mesmo caminho. A porta foi aberta novamente, mas desta vez havia alguém do lado de fora. Romário segurou o envelope pardo e meneou a cabeça e então a porta foi fechada uma segunda vez. O italiano deu meia volta, caminhando até onde seu amante estava. Os olhos negros se ergueram de novo, mas dessa vez ele se tornaram apertados. Suspeitos...

"Feche o livro, nós precisamos conversar." O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha a voz baixa. Seu rosto estava sério.

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar o estudou por alguns segundos, voltando sua atenção ao livro. Entretanto, ao contrário de suas atitudes normais, Dino não aceitaria aquele tipo de resposta. Não naquele momento. Não quando ele havia conseguido juntar todas as forças necessárias para finalmente ter aquela conversa.

"Eu normalmente não me importo de não ser atendido por você, mas dessa vez eu não aceitarei teimosia, Kyouya."

O louro fechou o livro e o jogou sobre a poltrona ao lado. Ele sabia o que aconteceria em seguida. Quando o assunto era seu precioso e arredio amante as conversas sérias sempre começavam da mesma maneira.

O tonfa direito foi mirado na direção de seu rosto, mas foi com extrema leveza que o italiano desviou-se, inclinando-se para trás. O tonfa esquerdo o teria acertado direto no abdômen, porém, seu chicote estalou muito antes, evitando o golpe e ainda acertando o ombro do moreno. Hibari passou a língua sobre os lábios e seus olhos brilharam de maneira diferente. _Há algum tempo não _brincamos_ desse jeito. Desde que retornei Kyouya tem sido tão amável que era de se esperar que toda aquela tensão e adrenalina acabassem explodindo eventualmente._

"Por que não sentamos e conversamos como dois adultos, Kyouya? Por que toda vez que digo que teremos de conversar você simplesmente me ataca?" O Chefe dos Cavallone cantou aquelas palavras. De certa forma ele estava se divertindo um pouco com a situação.

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu. Suas pernas se moveram para frente e Dino só teve tempo de recuar alguns passos. Entretanto, quando sua perna esquerda tocou o fim do tapete, a próxima coisa que o louro viu foi o teto de seu quarto. Seus sapatos haviam escorregado e ele caíra de costas... sozinho. O italiano fez menção de se levantar, mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não haveria chance para aquilo. Seus lábios sorriram de canto e o Chefe dos Cavallone não ficou surpreso ao ver o moreno sentar-se sobre seu colo. O tonfa em sua garganta, porém, era pura gratuidade.

"Se você visse o quão patético você parece, Cavallone." O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar cutucou a bochecha direita do homem que estava por baixo.

"Deixe-me levantar, Kyouya, eu preciso falar com você e deitado será um pouco complicado."

"Você perdeu. Eu tenho o direito de não ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Herbívoros perdedores merecem ficar no chão, como vermes."

"Eu não perdi, eu escorreguei." Dino tentou não rir. Se ele risse tudo estaria perdido.

Hibari abriu um sádico meio sorriso e o louro suspirou. Ele realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Não quando seu amante parecia estar com um humor excelente. Entretanto, era preciso. Se ele pretendia resolver aquela situação, então teria de ser o vilão da história. O italiano ergueu as sobrancelhas no mesmo instante que sua mão esquerda se moveu. O Guardião da Nuvem jogou-se para o lado, em uma vã tentativa de desviar-se do chicote. Porém, ele não fora rápido o suficiente. O chicote negro enrolou-se em seus braços, como uma cobra, fazendo-o largar os tonfas. O Chefe dos Cavallone precisou apenas virar-se, e os papéis haviam se invertido. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram, mas antes que Dino pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu coração bateu mais rápido.

Seria humanamente impossível pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o homem que estava por baixo. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar tinha o rosto corado, provavelmente de raiva e pura contrariedade. Sua expressão era séria, pesada e rancorosa. Entretanto, o que realmente chamou a atenção do louro havia sido outra coisa: os dois botões abertos da camisa branca, as mãos presas no alto da cabeça e a maneira totalmente disponível que seu amante se postava sob ele. O italiano engoliu seco, puxando o chicote e ficando de pé. Ele jamais conseguiria ter aquela conversa naquela posição. O moreno não fez menção em atacá-lo e Dino permaneceu de costas, sentindo-se constrangido demais para virar-se. A ereção em seu baixo ventre o denunciaria totalmente.

"Nee, Kyouya, eu estava pensando em pedir ao cozinheiro que faça alguma coisa diferente esta noite. O jantar de Natal acontecerá em dois dias e pensei que poderíamos experimentar um dos pratos."

"Cobaias?" A voz de Hibari soou baixa, mas ele não parecia bravo.

"Mais ou menos hehehe" O louro abaixou os olhos e suspirou. Seu corpo havia retornado ao normal, mas ele não se sentia inclinado a ter aquela conversa naquele momento. Uma ousada ideia cruzou sua mente no meio da luta e o italiano achou que talvez aquela fosse a melhor opção. "O que acha de irmos para o jardim brincar um pouco?" O Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se e segurou o chicote com firmeza. A ponta de sua língua umedeceu seus lábios e ele sentiu-se excitado com o prospecto de lutar verdadeiramente com aquele homem.

"Agora estamos falando a mesma língua."

Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem brilharam tão violentamente que foi impossível para Dino não sorrir. O louro abaixou-se e segurou o tonfa que havia voado até aquele lado do quarto, jogando-o de volta para seu amante. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar o segurou com firmeza, e o sorriso que cruzou seus lábios continha um misto de crueldade e excitação. O italiano riu consigo mesmo, achando que ele realmente havia se tornado uma pessoa peculiar, pois, ao ver aqueles olhos selvagens e aquele sorriso, o Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguiu evitar pensar que o gosto de sua vitória seria especial naquela tarde.

**x**

A vitória foi certa, o gosto foi doce e excelente, mas o humor do moreno ao retornar à mansão estava péssimo. O céu havia escurecido quando os dois amantes voltaram a casa, e Hibari subiu as escadas com pressa, sem nem ao menos lançar um segundo olhar para trás. Dino apenas sorriu e coçou a nuca, parando de andar ao ver que Romário vinha em sua direção. Os dois se cumprimentaram com um breve aceno e foi através dos lábios de seu Braço Direito que o louro soube que os preparativos para o jantar estavam quase prontos.

"Kyouya vai adorar saber que teremos hambúrguer. Só ele mesmo para pedir tal coisa na ceia de Natal."

"Hibari tem bom gosto, Chefe. Eu experimentei um pedaço e posso dizer que está ótimo. Os homens irão adorar."

"Espero. Não deixe que nada falte, Romário. Eu quero que esse jantar seja um sucesso."

O louro colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de seu Braço Direito antes de seguir na direção da escadaria. Os passos foram dados de maneira vagarosa, e o italiano aproveitou aquele momento para admirar aquela área da casa. Não era sempre que ele encontrava tempo para observar os grandes quadros que forravam a parede. Quando criança, o Chefe dos Cavallone adorava conversar com os antigos Chefes da Família. Seu favorito sempre foi o Primo, o homem de pele branca, cabelos negros e belos olhos cor de mel. Foi graças a Ivan Cavallone que a Família nasceu e Dino sentia um estranho respeito por aquela pessoa. Pouco se sabia sobre ele, então o louro gostava de criar pequenas e tolas histórias sobre o passado, imaginando se Ivan também havia conhecido alguém especial em seu tempo. Se havia se apaixonado como ele. _Eu espero que ele tenha dito um ou uma Kyouya. Eu quero acreditar que aquele homem foi tão feliz quanto eu sou hoje._

O italiano sorriu, acenando discretamente para o quadro antes de se afastar. A escadaria ficou para trás e o Chefe dos Cavallone coçou a nuca ao pisar no corredor. _Kyouya estava bravo, então acredito que não me deixará entrar no banheiro. _Dino girou a maçaneta de seu quarto, mas não entrou de imediato. Seu chicote foi balançado dentro do cômodo, apenas para garantir que nada o atacaria. Após constatar que estava tudo sob controle, o louro entrou e suspirou. A porta do banheiro da suíte estava fechada, então seu precioso e arredio amante havia ido para o banho sem ele. _Tudo porque eu o ataquei no final da luta. Mas não entendo por que Kyouya ficou tão bravo. Ele já havia perdido! _Os pés do italiano retiraram os sapatos úmidos por causa da neve e ele coçou novamente a nuca. No fundo o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que Hibari tinha seus motivos para estar bravo._ Ninguém com aquele nível de orgulho aceitaria ser amarrado com um chicote e bolinado..._

"Nee, Kyouya, você está ai?" A voz de Dino soou alta e os nós de seus dedos bateram na porta do banheiro. A redundância foi proposital.

Não houve resposta. O louro encarou a maçaneta dourada e tentou abri-la por simples desencargo de consciência. _Está trancado, _o italiano suspirou e deu de ombros. Seus passos o levaram até o outro lado da cama e o Chefe dos Cavallone adentrou seu closet. A escolha de roupas para aquela noite seria algo um pouco mais formal do que um mero conjunto de moletom, então Dino ficou satisfeito ao encontrar uma calça social negra e uma charmosa camisa azul clara. Havia um pequeno pássaro bordado do lado esquerdo e aquele detalhe o fez imaginar se o Guardião da Nuvem gostaria de uma peça semelhante. _Eu não havia reparado nisso, então, quando retornar a essa loja comprarei uma para Kyouya._ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir de felicidade.

O moreno deixou o banheiro após vinte minutos. O corpo pálido do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava enrolado em um roupão negro, então Dino não teve a chance de vislumbrar nada muito relevante. Ele estivera sentado em sua escrivaninha enquanto esperava, e ficou em pé assim que ouviu o barulho da porta ser aberta. Hibari saiu, mas não ofereceu nem mesmo uma olhada para o dono da casa, seguindo direto para o closet. O louro, porém, não se importou. Ele sabia que merecia aquele tratamento frio, mas aquilo não seria capaz de estragar sua noite. Seu plano de conversar com o moreno ainda estava de pé e para isso o italiano sabia que precisaria estar são e bem humorado.

O banheiro estava quente e cheio de vapor, recebendo o Chefe dos Cavallone de braços abertos. Dino tomou um longo e revigorante banho. Ele adorava brincar na neve, mas não gostava da sensação de frio. Seus cabelos e corpo foram lavados e o louro deixou o banheiro após meia hora. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava próximo à janela, escondido atrás da grossa cortina vinho. Seus olhos encaravam a noite e o italiano achou que aquela era a hora perfeita para se aproximar. Seu amante era como um animal selvagem, então não era possível simplesmente chegar e abrir os braços. Era preciso dar um passo de cada vez...

"Saudades de casa?" O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se devagar, enquanto fechava os botões da manga de sua camisa.

A resposta de Hibari foi apenas um olhar frio e inexpressivo. Dino parou atrás do Guardião da Nuvem, depositando um gentil beijo no alto da cabeça morena.

"Esqueça isso, Kyouya. Você não pode ficar bravo para sempre. Foi apenas uma brincadeira." O louro riu baixo, mas a graça terminou quando um dos cotovelos do moreno acertou seu estômago. "O-Ou não..."

"Vamos, eu estou com fome."

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fez menção de se afastar, mas o italiano não permitiu. Seu corpo havia se arqueado para frente por causa do golpe, porém, sua mão foi mais rápida. Seus dedos desceram até a palma da mão de seu amante e somente quando os dedos se entrelaçaram foi que o Chefe dos Cavallone permitiu que eles começassem a andar. Havia um tolo e satisfeito sorriso em seus lábios. Hibari não retrucou, apenas caminhou ao lado de Dino, mas sem trocar uma única palavra. Os dois deixaram o quarto e, ao ganhar o corredor, o louro pediu que o subordinado que estava no andar acendesse a lareira do quarto. O empregado fez uma exagerada reverência e pareceu feliz por receber uma ordem direta do Chefe da Família.

O caminho até a sala de jantar foi feito em silêncio. Romário os encontrou na entrada, mas ficou apenas o tempo suficiente para desejar uma boa refeição. A mesa já havia sido posta e tudo parecia arrumado e organizado. O italiano lançou um rápido olhar na direção de sua companhia, sorrindo intimamente ao ver os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem brilharem. _Kyouya é como uma criança. Ele adora essas coisas._ A mesa havia sido cuidadosamente arrumada e os pratos principais seriam hambúrgueres e frango assado. Havia ainda arroz, saladas e alguns patês. Duas garrafas de um excelente vinho francês foram colocadas no centro e o Chefe dos Cavallone adiantou-se, puxando a cadeira de seu amante e fazendo sinal para que ele se sentasse. O moreno o estudou por alguns segundos, mas sentou-se sem pestanejar. Dino sorriu largamente, sentindo-se incrivelmente feliz. Ele adorava mimar aquele homem. Se fosse possível, o louro passaria a vida apenas fazendo aquela pessoa feliz.

"Coma o quanto quiser, Kyouya. Todos os pratos são experimentos. Se não gostar de alguma coisa, apenas diga que eu repassarei ao Cozinheiro. Talvez você estranhe algum tempero, então não hesite em abrir boca, está bem?"

As palavras de Dino nunca chegaram realmente aos ouvidos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Os olhos negros estavam fixos na mesa, esperando o menor sinal para atacar. O louro riu e começou a se servir. Ele sabia que Hibari esperaria que ele pegasse o que quisesse primeiro, então o italiano não demorou. Seu prato estava cheio de saladas quando o Guardião da Nuvem começou a se servir, e, daquele ponto de vista, o Chefe dos Cavallone se sentiu realmente um herbívoro.

"Pff!"

O som saiu baixo dos lábios do moreno e Dino apertou os olhos, indignado. O prato do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava basicamente forrado de carnes, e o olhar cheio de superioridade que seu amante lhe lançava era parcialmente irritante.

"Eu ouvi isso, Kyouya! Não me 'pff', ouviu?!"

"O que você vai fazer?" O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar o olhou de cima. Sua voz transbordava ironia. "Me acertar com isso... o que é isso? O que é esse _mato_?" Hibari apontou com o garfo para uma parte do prato do louro, soltando outro _pff_.

"Eu ouvi! Eu ouvi, Kyouya! Você fez de novo!"

O italiano segurou seu garfo com força, começando a comer a salada, totalmente contrariado.

O clima na mesa tornou-se agradável e em segundos a pseudo-briga anterior havia sido superada. Uma breve conversa começou quando metade das travessas estava vazia, e o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ao encher a taça de seu amante com vinho. O Guardião da Nuvem se tornava mais solto depois de algumas taças e naquela noite ele precisaria de tudo o que deixasse aquele homem mais amável e doce.

Os hambúrgueres terminaram primeiro. Até mesmo Dino provou metade de um, aprovando o tempero leve. O moreno teria simplesmente ignorado o restante da mesa se o louro não o tivesse obrigado a comer um pouco de salada. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar praguejou e ameaçou mordê-lo até a morte, mas o italiano estava irredutível.

"Não vamos deixar a mesa até que a travessa de salada esteja vazia, Kyouya. Eu comi a minha parte."

Hibari engoliu sua cota de _matos_, lançando um último olhar carregado quando não havia sequer uma única folha para contar história.

"Quer sobremesa? Eu estou satisfeito então passarei." O Chefe dos Cavallone indagou quando uma das empregadas surgiu na porta lateral, perguntando se poderia trazer o pudim.

"Não, estou satisfeito." O Guardião da Nuvem limpou os cantos da boca no guardanapo e respondeu polidamente.

"Certo, então vamos subir." Dino agradeceu a empregada com um sorriso, ficando de pé e dando a volta em sua cadeira. "Eu só preciso pegar algo..."

O _algo_ que o louro procurava estava na longa peça de madeira escura que ficava atrás de sua mesa e abaixo do gigantesco brasão da Família. Naquele local eram estocados os vinhos que seriam usados durantes as refeições e o italiano não precisou procurar muito para encontrar o que buscava. _Eu sabia que Romário não havia levado para a adega. _O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou a garrafa de vinho entre os dedos. O moreno a encarou, mas não disse nada, seguindo na frente. Dino pegou duas taças limpas de cima da mesa e acompanhou seu amante, cantarolando baixo. O caminho de volta foi feito devagar, pois ambos estavam satisfeitos e levemente _felizes_ por causa do álcool. Em determinado momento o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar parou e se virou, retirando a garrafa e as taças das mãos do louro. Aquele gesto passou incompreendido pelo italiano, que apenas deu de ombros e imaginou que seu amante estava apenas querendo ser _gentil_.

O quarto estava reconfortante e aquecido quando eles entraram. A lareira iluminava boa parte do cômodo e o calor criava um agradável e prazeroso clima. O Guardião da Nuvem retirou os sapatos assim que entrou, como era seu costume, e o Chefe dos Cavallone fez o mesmo.

"Vamos para frente da lareira, Kyouya." Dino nem se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz. As cortinas estavam baixas e a única iluminação vinha da lareira. Metade do quarto estava às escuras e ele aprovava aquele curioso ambiente.

"Se você planeja me embebedar para se aproveitar da situação, digo que está perdendo o seu tempo, Cavallone." O moreno respondeu assim que se sentou no macio tapete e em frente à lareira.

"Eu não planejo nada, apenas quero dividir este vinho com você. Romário o encontrou por mero acaso na semana passada. É francês e de uma excelente safra." O italiano sentou-se em frente ao seu amante. "Foram produzidas apenas 100 garrafas."

O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não pareceu impressionado com aquela informação, mas partiu dele mesmo a iniciativa de abrir a garrafa e encher ambas as taças com uma porção generosa da bebida. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, levando a taça até seus lábios e provocando o doce e levemente amargo gosto daquela rara bebida. Hibari fez o mesmo, e pela expressão em seu rosto o sabor lhe agradou.

Os primeiros minutos foram passados falando sobre a ceia de Natal. Nos últimos dez anos, o Guardião da Nuvem havia se acostumado àquele evento, e, verdade fosse dita, aquele era o único momento em que o moreno não se importava de ficar rodeado de pessoas. A mansão da Família ficava cheia de subordinados e todos degustavam da grande refeição oferecida pelo Chefe. A sala de jantar era expandida para vários cômodos e, no final, todos tinham a honra de saudar o Natal ao lado de Dino. Naquele ano não seria diferente. _Eu não estive aqui no ano anterior, mas estou neste. _Aquele pensamento fez o louro engolir seco. Ele não havia esquecido o assunto. Seus olhos verdes se ergueram, coincidindo com o momento em que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar também o encarou. Os lábios rosados do italiano sorriram e ele se inclinou um pouco mais, depositando um gentil beijo em uma das bochechas de seu amante.

"Você está corado, Kyouya."

O Chefe dos Cavallone lançou um rápido olhar para a garrafa ao lado. Ela estava vazia. A taça de Hibari não continha uma gota, mas a sua ainda possuía pelo menos um pequeno gole. Dino levou a taça até os lábios, deixando que o líquido entrasse em sua boca. Entretanto, ele não o engoliu. Seus lábios se aproximaram dos lábios do Guardião da Nuvem, e foi com extrema sutileza que o vinho foi passado para a boca de seu amante. O beijo que acompanhou aquele gesto foi longo e erótico. A língua do moreno se movia devagar, mas com sensualidade, e naquele momento o louro soube que faria amor com aquele homem até o dia amanhecer. O moreno era extremamente fraco com bebidas. Era preciso apenas uma pequena dose para deixá-lo mais a vontade, então, para que o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estivesse tão solto e suscetível, o vinho havia cumprido o seu papel.

"Nós não podemos desperdiçar nada, Kyouya." O italiano subiu a língua pelo queixo de Hibari. Havia um fino fio de bebida.

O Guardião da Nuvem não pareceu se importar com aquilo. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e embaçados não somente por causa do álcool. O Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se melhor no fofo tapete que forrava aquela área, esticando a mão e fazendo sinal para que seu amante se aproximasse. O moreno arrastou-se até ele e sentou-se em seu colo sem pestanejar. Um baixo suspiro escapou por entre os lábios de Dino ao sentir o contato entre os corpos e seu membro pareceu responder àquilo. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar moveu levemente o quadril e foi difícil para o louro manter-se imóvel. Suas mãos desceram pela cintura de seu amante, tocando a fina camisa branca e deslizando pelas coxas. Os braços de Hibari envolveram seu pescoço e o segundo e inevitável beijo aconteceu. Dessa vez ele foi longo, mas tão erótico e sensual quanto o primeiro. Havia algo extremamente interessante na maneira como o Guardião da Nuvem sincronizava os movimentos de seus quadris com a forma como sua língua se movia. Em poucos segundos os gemidos de ambos misturaram-se com os sons do beijo e as mãos do italiano começaram a apalpar aquele corpo com mais vontade. Sua mão direita abriu o cinto negro e os botões da calça social que o moreno vestia, encontrando fácil acesso dentro da roupa de baixo. O Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu a ereção tremer entre seus dedos, e o pré-orgasmo de seu amante facilitava os movimentos.

Os gemidos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se tornaram mais altos. Hibari arqueou levemente a cabeça para trás, afastando um pouco as costas, mas não parou de movimentar seu quadril. Dino havia retirado o membro do Guardião da Nuvem de dentro da calça, masturbando-o com força. Seus próprios gemidos eram baixos e roucos, e cada vez que sua ereção sentia a entrada do moreno, mesmo através de quatro camadas de roupa, o louro imaginava que conseguiria chegar ao clímax apenas com aquele estímulo. Porém, o primeiro orgasmo foi o do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Não havia se passado cinco minutos e Hibari gemeu mais alto. O clímax atingiu a camisa do italiano, que pareceu não se importar. Sua mão ainda se moveu algumas vezes, garantindo que o Guardião da Nuvem sentisse prazer até o fim. O corpo do moreno inclinou-se para trás e teria simplesmente acertado o tapete, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone jamais permitiria tal coisa. Dino inclinou-se à frente, garantindo que as costas de seu amante encontrassem gentilmente o tapete.

"Desculpe, nossas roupas estão arruinadas." O louro acabou sujando a camisa do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ao ajudá-lo a se deitar.

"Eu não me importo." Hibari respondeu baixo. Sua respiração era alta e descompassada e seu peito subia e descia em leves espasmos.

"Hm... eu vou precisar ir até o outro lado do quarto." O italiano lembrou-se do tubo de lubrificante que sempre ficava na cômoda.

O corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se para o lado, mas antes que pudesse concluir aquele gesto algo o impediu. O Guardião da Nuvem segurou seu pulso, fazendo negativo com a cabeça. Seu rosto estava corado, e aquela atitude levou até mesmo um tom rosado às bochechas de Dino.

"Você tem ideia do que está me pedindo, Kyouya?" O louro sorriu largamente e inclinou-se sobre seu amante. Sua sombra fazia com que o moreno parecesse uma criança. "Nós precisamos daquilo ou eu terei de usar _outro_ método..."

Os lábios do italiano desceram pelo pescoço do moreno, mordendo-o levemente naquela região. A respiração do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se tornou mais alta quando o Chefe dos Cavallone desceu a mão dentro de sua calça, massageando o membro sensível por causa do orgasmo. Hibari virou o rosto e mordeu o lábio inferior, em uma vã tentativa de esconder as reações honestas de seu corpo. Dino adorava ver aquele homem descomposto e completamente bagunçado. Superficialmente, o Guardião da Nuvem era a pessoa mais indiferente do mundo. Na maioria das vezes não havia expressões em seu rosto. Os olhos negros estavam sempre baixos, semicerrados, como se aquela pessoa estivesse em um interminável ciclo de tédio. A voz do moreno era baixa, levemente rouca, mas dita geralmente de maneira que seus lábios mal se moviam. Durante todos aqueles anos o louro ouviu que não havia ninguém como o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Que aquele homem não sentia, não compreendia, era quase não-humano. O italiano, claro, nunca concordou com aquilo.

Foi com um tímido e totalmente embaraçoso _"E-Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você," _dito com bochechas coradas e um sotaque muito forte, que o Chefe dos Cavallone se confessou. As palavras corretas vieram depois, mas aquilo foi basicamente o início de tudo. Dino estava pronto para uma rejeição. Era seu último dia como Tutor e após a Batalha dos Anéis ele retornaria à Itália, então, por que não? _Eu achei que nunca mais o veria. Que eu poderia dizer aquilo e ir embora. Minha rejeição seria sentida em outro continente e eu teria o resto da vida para esquecer aquele garoto. Eu estava errado. Eu estava errado desde o começo._ A sucessão de enganos começou com a ideia de que Hibari o ignoraria. Porque, quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos ouvidos do Guardião da Nuvem, o louro jamais teria acreditado no que viu. Os olhos se arregalaram, os lábios se entreabriam e, quando o italiano viu as bochechas do moreno se tornaram rosadas, ele soube que não teria mais volta. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava completamente encantado.

Durante aqueles anos seu trabalho não se limitou somente a treinar as habilidades físicas de Hibari. Como amante Dino não ensinou, mas aprendeu junto com seu pupilo as artes do amor. Ele nunca fora um Don Juan e suas experiências anteriores se limitaram a duas jovens mulheres que ele sequer lembrava os rostos. Para ser sincero, e, embora parecesse totalmente improvável, o italiano nunca foi muito bom com relacionamentos. As mulheres o achavam bobo, e no fundo o Chefe dos Cavallone nunca conseguiu afastar o pensamento de que, intimamente, elas estavam interessadas muito mais em sua posição social e dinheiro, no que em sua pessoa. Mas não o Guardião da Nuvem. Aquele homem seria incapaz de se aproveitar de outro ser humano, pelo simples fato de achar que todos não passavam de parasitas. O moreno era autossuficiente e orgulhoso, mas ao lado de Dino o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar aprendeu a aceitar, ou melhor, aceitá-lo. As noites passadas na sala do colégio Namimori, no Hotel, eventualmente no templo e na mansão... o louro aprendeu e ensinou tudo o que era possível entre dois homens e, após todos aqueles anos, não havia um momento em que o italiano não se sentisse orgulhoso por ter Hibari como amante. _Ele é como uma fera selvagem, e domá-lo é uma das partes mais interessantes e prazerosas..._

A mão masturbou o membro por mais alguns minutos, o suficiente para retornar a ereção perdida com o clímax. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou a calça que seu amante vestia, sentindo choques de excitação ao vê-lo apenas com a camisa e a roupa de baixo parcialmente arruinada. O moreno desceu a peça negra que cobria seu membro e Dino sorriu ao retirá-la das pernas longas e pálidas. _Ele está impaciente,_ pensou o louro ao correr a mão pela parte interna da coxa direita do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, _Kyouya parece desesperado por prazer._

O italiano abriu os botões da camisa branca do homem que estava por baixo, tocando com gosto o abdômen e peitoral magro. A pele estava vermelha e sensível ao toque, fazendo o Chefe dos Cavallone umedecer os lábios. Sua própria ereção o incomodava. A calça pareceu apertada, mas ele livrou-se primeiramente da blusa suja. Ela fora jogada para o lado, e em seguida foi a vez do cinto lhe fazer companhia. Os botões de sua calça foram abertos, mas Dino não prosseguiu. Uma mão pálida e delgada tocou a sua e o louro abriu um sorriso travesso. Seu corpo inclinou-se para trás, utilizando ambas as mãos como apoio. O tapete que forrava aquela área era claro e macio e havia custado um absurdo em um leilão egípcio, mas valera cada centavo. A textura brincava com seus dedos enquanto a língua de Hibari brincava com sua ereção. Ela subia e descia, da base até a ponta, intercalando entre movimentos rápidos e mais lentos, torturantes, sedentos e totalmente eróticos. O Guardião da Nuvem era bom naquele tipo de estímulo, e, embora no começo fosse incrivelmente raro que ele oferecesse aquele serviço, após alguns anos não foi difícil tê-lo entre as pernas, movendo os lábios como se não houvesse nada mais saboroso para provar.

O primeiro gemido deixou os lábios do italiano em uma voz baixa. Ele foi acompanhado por um suspiro, no exato momento em que o moreno deslizou a ereção dentro de sua boca. Os sons do ato e, principalmente, a visão de ver aquele homem fazendo algo tão erótico só serviam para excitar o Chefe dos Cavallone ainda mais, como se ele já não estivesse suficientemente no limite. Os movimentos do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar duraram longos minutos. A idade e a experiência haviam ensinado a Dino como aproveitar os prazeres sexuais, então ele geralmente não se permitia chegar ao orgasmo facilmente. _Na verdade, eu gosto de estar dentro dele quando acontece. Eu poderia aguentar a noite inteira se isso significasse que no final eu estaria dentro de Kyouya._

Entretanto, seria humanamente impossível manter a calma naquela situação. Não quando seu amante o olhava enquanto movia os lábios e a língua. Não quando, daquela posição, o louro podia ver o pré-orgasmo deixando a ereção de Hibari e pingando em seu caríssimo tapete. O clímax foi anunciado por um gemido mais alto e rouco. Os dedos do italiano apertaram o tapete e seu pescoço pendeu levemente para trás. A sensação que percorria seu corpo era tão satisfatória quanto saber que seu orgasmo descia pela garganta do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele ainda podia sentir... a língua quente e úmida circulando ao redor de seu sensível membro, os lábios que se moviam devagar, garantindo que nada seria perdido. Quando os olhos cor de mel se abriram, a visão de Hibari lambendo os dedos da mão direita, enquanto a esquerda masturbava seu próprio membro, foi uma das cenas mais sensuais e excitantes que o Chefe dos Cavallone vira na vida. _Ele é demais. Ele sempre foi demais para mim._

A mão direita de Dino puxou o Guardião da Nuvem, recebendo-o nos braços e o beijando com tanta vontade que a ideia de que pudesse machucar seu amante chegou a cruzar sua mente, mas naquela altura do campeonato não havia espaço para aquele tipo de irrelevância. As línguas se encontraram de maneira apressada e uma das mãos do louro desceu até o baixo ventre do moreno, tocando-o sem pudor. O corpo do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se arqueou em seus braços, mas o italiano não parou o que fazia. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, e toda vez que seus dedos subiam e desciam a voz do homem em seus braços se tornava mais alta.

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá até o outro lado do quarto?" O Chefe dos Cavallone deitou o corpo de Hibari sobre o tapete e aproveitou para retirar o restante de suas roupas. A resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi um discreto menear de cabeça. "Ótimo, então vire-se, Kyouya."

Os olhares se encontram e seria impossível para Dino não sorrir satisfeito ao ver a coloração avermelhada que pintou as bochechas de seu amante. O moreno virou o corpo sem praguejar, apoiando-se sobre os joelhos. O louro inclinou-se sobre ele, tocando as costas pálidas e depositando um possessivo beijo na pele pálida. Seus lábios desceram devagar, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passavam. As reações de Hibari eram tão honestas, e aquele homem ansiava tanto por aquele tipo de carícia que o italiano decidiu que já havia perdido tempo suficiente. Seu próximo orgasmo seria dentro do Guardião da Nuvem, e sua ereção havia retornado junto com aquele audacioso beijo. Quando a língua do Chefe dos Cavallone desceu até a entrada do moreno, um gemido agudo e baixo levou um sorriso aos lábios de Dino. _Eu sei que Kyouya gosta dessa posição e tudo o que possa oferecer prazer. _O louro aumentou o ritmo do que fazia, garantindo que aquela área ficasse bem lubrificada. _A primeira vez que fizemos isso Kyouya chegou ao orgasmo apenas com a minha língua. Foi incrível._

"D-Dino..."

A voz que vinha de baixo soou suplicante, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone não deu atenção. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, porém, Dino queria ver de novo aquela cena. Aquele Kyouya totalmente descomposto e perdido em luxúria. _Cante para mim novamente._ A ponta da língua do louro moveu-se com um pouco mais de afinco e então o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar gemeu alto. Suas mãos apertaram o fofo tapete, enquanto seu corpo tremia por causa do clímax. Os joelhos chegaram a vacilar, mas o italiano foi mais rápido, ajoelhando-se e segurando seu amante com a mão esquerda, enquanto dois dedos da mão direita o penetravam. A voz de Hibari tornou-se mais alta e suas costas abaixaram-se um pouco. _Apertado..._ O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha dificuldade de mover os dedos. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem havia se tornado ainda mais apertado devido ao orgasmo. Porém, Dino não desistiu. Seus dedos continuaram a se mover até conseguir fazer com que aquela região se acostumasse à invasão. O moreno, todavia, não parou de gemer um segundo sequer. A cada penetrava seus lábios cantavam uma doce e extasiante canção. A pausa aconteceu quando o louro retirou seus dedos e ajoelhou-se melhor atrás de seu amante. A ereção entrou com pressa e força, e então a canção retornara. Mas dessa vez como um dueto.

Amar Hibari havia acontecido naturalmente para o italiano. Seus olhos viram, seu coração sentiu. Simples assim. Por mais de 15 anos ele vinha amando e adorando aquele homem, oferecendo sua vida e recebendo em troca o mesmo, embora de maneira diferente. E depois de todo esse tempo, se havia uma certeza que o Chefe dos Cavallone possuía era que, não importasse o que acontecesse, ele sempre poderia acreditar no amor do Guardião da Nuvem. O incidente com a Família Moretti provou essa justificativa, e, quando retornou à sua vida, Dino só teve um pensamento: fazer aquele homem feliz. _Eu o estou fazendo feliz? Agora?_

O louro se questionou várias vezes entre as estocadas. O ritmo havia sido imposto nos primeiros minutos e, após um período de tempo, seu quadril se movia com pressa, possuindo o moreno por completo. Ambas as vozes se misturaram, transbordando desejo e vontade de transcender aquele momento. O corpo do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se movia para trás, recebendo toda a extensão do membro do italiano. O clímax do Chefe dos Cavallone era anunciado conforme seus movimentos se tornavam mais fortes. Suas mãos apertavam a cintura do homem que estava por baixo, enquanto Hibari se masturbava com pressa. Entretanto, quando sentiu que seu amante chegaria novamente ao clímax, Dino retirou-se momentaneamente, apenas para virá-lo. Sua ereção retornou para o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem, penetrando-o de maneira certeira e sabendo que aquilo significaria que o moreno chegaria ao ápice do prazer. Seus olhos se encheram de orgulho ao ver a maneira como o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se contorceu ao chegar ao orgasmo. Os olhos negros se fecharam e naquele instante o louro soube que seu amante havia perdido a consciência momentaneamente. Os músculos ao redor de seu membro se tornaram absurdamente apertados e foi impossível para o italiano se controlar, depositando seu clímax dentro do moreno.

_Eu estou exausto..._

O Chefe dos Cavallone respirava pela boca, seu corpo inteiro parecia em choque e sua pele estava arrepiada. Dino segurou Hibari pela cintura, puxando seu amante e o fazendo sentar-se sobre seu colo. Aquilo pareceu despertar o inconsciente Guardião da Nuvem, que piscou longamente antes de finalmente abrir os olhos. Dedos pálidos e delgados seguraram o rosto de Dino, que sorriu ao sentir-se beijado. A carícia foi longa e profunda. O moreno moveu seu quadril, mostrando que sentia o membro ainda dentro dele, mas que não se importava.

"Você consegue me sentir, Kyouya?" A voz do louro soou baixa e ele mordiscou a orelha esquerda do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. "Você pode me sentir aqui, com você?"

A resposta foi um leve menear de cabeça. Hibari havia envolvido o pescoço do italiano com seus braços.

"Você consegue sentir meu coração bater?" O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou uma das mãos do Guardião da Nuvem e a colocou sobre o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Somente naquele momento seu amante o olhou diretamente. "Consegue sentir que estou _vivo_?"

"Você sabia." O olhar que o moreno ofereceu respondeu a qualquer dúvida que Dino pudesse ter.

"Sim, eu acabei descobrindo." Dino levou a mão do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar até seus lábios e beijou os dedos com carinho. "Eu não irei a lugar algum, Kyouya, então, por favor, durma tranquilo. Você é o único que pode me morder até a morte, não?"

Hibari tentou desviar os olhos, mas o louro não permitiu. Os olhares se encontraram e o italiano esboçou um meio sorriso.

"Você sabe que eu me preocupo demais, e quando você é o assunto, Kyouya, eu simplesmente perco os limites. Então acredite em mim, nee? Eu sei que não será fácil esquecer os meses que você passou sozinho, mas nós estamos juntos agora, certo? Eu não quero perder tempo remoendo o passado, quando podemos simplesmente viver o presente e sonhar com o futuro."

O italiano sabia que era bom com as palavras. Aquilo fazia parte de seu trabalho. Ser Chefe não era somente frequentar festas caras, almoços deliciosos e reuniões intermináveis e enfadonhas. Era preciso saber argumentar, ter habilidade de ouvir e se fazer ouvir, mas, principalmente, saber expor seu ponto de vista de forma com que os interlocutores pudessem confiar em suas palavras. Entretanto, nada disso se aplicava ao Guardião da Nuvem. Hibari não era um ser humano convencional, mas sim uma fera. Um homem que não entenderia palavras, mas ações. _Não que eu me importe de provar o que estou dizendo... _Os braços do Chefe dos Cavallone deitaram novamente seu amante e suas mãos afastaram as pernas sem pudor. O membro deslizou para fora, penetrando-o novamente. Sua ereção havia retornado enquanto ele estivera dentro do moreno e a noite estava apenas começando.

"D... D-Dino..." A voz do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar era mais baixa do que um sussurro.

"Eu estou bem aqui, Kyouya." Dino abriu um trêmulo sorriso.

A segunda estocada aconteceu com o dobro de força e o louro inclinou-se à frente, apoiando os braços ao redor do rosto de Hibari. Daquela posição ele tinha a vantagem de penetrar seu amante por completo, além de poder assistir às incríveis reações que o homem que estava por baixo poderia proporcionar. _É incrivelmente excitante vê-lo gemer dessa forma. _O italiano impôs seu ritmo. O moreno havia arqueado a nuca para trás e gemia tão alto e sensual que o Chefe dos Cavallone achou que chegaria ao clímax apenas observando o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se contorcendo de prazer. _É como domar uma fera. Ele fica extremamente dócil e maleável quando estou dentro dele. É a melhor visão do mundo._

Os gemidos ecoaram por mais algumas horas, até os dois amantes caírem exaustos sobre o tapete, que naquela altura do campeonato teria um destino certo no dia seguinte: o lixo. Dino tinha os olhos fechados e um dos braços sobre seu rosto, tentando fazer com que sua respiração retornasse ao normal. Ele não fazia ideia das horas, se ainda era madrugada ou se a manhã estava à espreita. Tudo o que o louro sabia era que nas últimas horas seus lábios só chamaram o nome de Hibari e seus corpos permaneceram unidos mais tempo do que separados. _Eu me sinto plenamente feliz, _o italiano abriu um sorriso. O último orgasmo aconteceu enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem estava sobre ele. A maneira extremamente erótica, forçosa e violenta com que o moreno moveu seus quadris permaneceria na mente do Chefe dos Cavallone por dias.

"Com sono?"

Dino virou-se, seguindo a voz e encarando dois belos olhos negros. O dono daquele olhar estava nu, a pele brilhando por causa do suor e extremamente sensual. O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar utilizava o braço como apoio para sua cabeça e, ao sentir os dedos do louro em seu rosto, ele esboçou um discreto e quase inexistente meio sorriso.

"Eu preciso de um banho." A voz de Hibari soou grossa devido às horas gemendo.

"Acho a ideia excelente." O italiano aproximou-se, ficando frente a frente com seu amante. "O que acha de dividirmos a banheira?" O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos e o Chefe dos Cavallone riu. "Prometo não fazer nada."

O moreno permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio até levar a mão livre até o rosto de Dino. Os dedos desceram pela face, percorrendo o pescoço e chegando à altura do coração. O louro sorriu, levando a própria mão até a do ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar e entrelaçando os dedos. O italiano entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas suas ideias não conseguiram ser processadas. Hibari inclinou-se sobre ele, e os lábios se encontraram em um profundo beijo. As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone subiram pelas costas magras, apertando aquele homem e tentando demonstrar com aquela simples carícia um pouco de sua preocupação e, principalmente, de seu amor. Seu gigantesco amor.

O beijo durou longos minutos e quando os lábios se afastaram Dino achou ter visto um meio sorriso. O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se no tapete e ficou em pé logo em seguida. Aquele gesto pareceu ser mais do que ele poderia aguentar, porém, o moreno negou a ajuda que lhe foi oferecida.

"Diga a Romário que o jantar estava delicioso e tem a minha aprovação para o prato." O ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar caminhava com passos lentos. "O jantar com os subordinados será na véspera de Natal, não?" O louro estava no mesmo local, observando seu amante cruzar o meio do quarto. "O que você está fazendo ai parado? Achei que tivesse dito que tomaríamos banho de banheira." Hibari virou meio corpo, olhando-o de soslaio.

"E-Eu disse!" Os olhos cor de mel do italiano brilharam. Era difícil manter a sanidade quando o Guardião da Nuvem desfilava nu, mas aquele convite o trouxe de volta à realidade. "Eu... Eu prometo não fazer nada, Kyouya. Será um banho casto e puro, juro!"

O Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo à frente, mas parou automaticamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seria impossível descrever o que seu peito sentiu ao ver os lábios do moreno formarem um largo sorriso.

"É mesmo? Uma pena..."

Hibari deu as costas e continuou a andar na direção do banheiro.

Dino abaixou os olhos e riu baixo consigo mesmo, coçando a nuca e seguindo atrás do Guardião da Nuvem. A cada passo seu coração batia mais e mais rápido, e, quando as mãos se entrelaçaram, o louro soube que sua mensagem e sentimentos haviam chegado até o homem que ele amava. Não seria do dia para a noite, mas o italiano tinha certeza de que com o tempo o moreno voltaria a acreditar que ele estava de volta. Entretanto, seria impossível afirmar que nada havia mudado, pois, para o Chefe dos Cavallone, seu amor por Hibari nunca esteve tão forte.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Segundo extrazinho de _Vendetta_ entregue.

Eu me lembro de ter perdido a noção de tamanho com essa fanfic. Eu geralmente me imponho um número máximo de páginas, principalmente para oneshots, mas acabei escrevendo e escrevendo, e quando dei por mim ela tinha ficado um pouco mais longa do que os demais especiais. Enfim, antes algo muito longo do que resumido, não?

Bem, esse especial foi para matar minha saudade de _Vendetta_. Eu achei que a situação do Dino com o Hibari poderia render muito mais do que a fanfic em si, e então decidi escrever este extra. Confesso que achei muito HHNGG um Kyouya preocupado e com medo de perder o Dino novamente. Bônus para a cena do Dino e o Squalo. Definitivamente amo esses dois juntos e aquela amizade entre eles!

Enfim, o penúltimo especial será postado no sábado, 29/12.

Feliz Natal e comam bastante! :D


End file.
